Browser applications typically provide various tools and features that may be used to facilitate interactions with content. For example, browsers may provide secure connections to servers, fields for submitting search terms to search engines, bookmark menus and toolbars for saving and accessing frequently visited content providers, etc. In addition, browsers often allow installation of additional tools, some of which may be developed by third parties. For example, many browsers provide for the installation of customized toolbars, plug-ins, and other software.
The user interface of a browser application is somewhat static. Toolbars and menus are used to expose the features of the browser to users. Users may position the toolbars and menus as needed, and in some cases may manually add and remove toolbars and menus. In a typical browsing session, a user may utilize a browser to search for content hosted by various web sites (e.g., by typing search terms into a field for submission to a search engine), communicate with other users (e.g., via a social network), listen to audio content, shop for goods, and the like. Each of these tasks may involve the use of different features of the browser, accessed through different toolbars, menus, and other user interface controls.